Midnight Wolf Hunt
by Aloria
Summary: Zelgadis is the hero of an ancient legend in the outer world. A strange wolf woman meets him by his campfire one night and asks for his help. waiting for inspiration
1. Prologue

Midnight Wolf Hunt

Midnight Wolf Hunt

Another Zelgadis fic, I'm going to try to keep all the other Slayers out of it. Zelgadis gets the spotlight in this one! Its ALLLL him!

The moon was high, riding on the waves of clouds that glittered in the frosty night air. The stars could only be seen now and then in a break. The smoky thickness was pushed across the sky by a hard wind far above the treetops. The forest was quiet mostly except for the chirping of insects that seemed to be in the distance. A lone campfire glitters between the trunks of the trees, a lone figure sits at that campfire.

The man's eyes slit eyes glitter in the flickering light of the fire. He sips his cup of liquid, reflecting his thoughts off its inky surface. His cape is wrapped around himself for what little warmth it can give in the growing days of autumn. His breath floats upward in a puff of steam and the slits of his eyes follow the mist until it dissipates.

He sits with one foot tucked against him, his other knee near his chest, his arm resting around it, helping to support his cup of coffee. Just to the side is his sword with its glittering gem on the end of the hilt.

A noise disturbs the peace of his thoughts and he lifts his eyes to look upon a woman who enters the firelight. She stands at the edge of his camp a moment, hands loose by her sides, obviously no threat. She does not bow her head in mortification, instead she gazes upon him boldly as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if he were the most natural thing in the world. He nods finally and she comes closer, her bare feet making no noise upon the ground.

She sits on the other side of the fire from him, gazing at his face. Finally, he speaks, "Do you find me so hideous?"

"I do not," she answers softly, watching him. "I was simply hoping that you were the one I sought." Her voice is soft, yet with an almost earthy tone to it. "Man of stone, heart of human, mind of demon," she quotes calmly, "You who knows the ways of the earth by magic."

His eyes gazed upon her lithe form. She was clothed only in a shirt that was not her own, that was obvious. She wore it as if disgusted by the feel. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." Her hair was long and silvery brown, a shade that would blend into the forest. Yet she chose to be seen now. "What do you want?"

The woman was silent for a long time, "A savior."

"I'm not in that line of work," he replied.

Finally, she lowered her eyes to the campfire, "I see. They told me it was foolish to hunt a legend." She sighed softly.

"Who are you?" he offered in the silence.

She lifted her eyes once again, large brown eyes that seemed wild as the wind above. "I have no name in your tongue, you may call me what you will, that is, only if you agree to help us."

The man's stony lips pressed together a moment and he sipped his drink. After swallowing, he looked back at her, "What do you need help with?" he asked resigned.

"My people are being hunted, our prey are being hunted. Humans threaten to destroy our homes. They look for a substance that glitters like stars but is a rock. Many come, we do not know from where but they dig into our mountains. I have heard from listening that their leader seeks this stone for it has great power. We are no match for these humans."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly, "What are you?"

"I am one with the wild. Humans call my people wolves."

Silence fell between them once more, the man sipped his drink once again, mulling over his thoughts. "And how did you know about me?"

"My people have passed a legend down from mother to cub, though the ages of a warrior who speaks with the earth and can command it to his will. Who has the speed of the wind, with a body blessed with the hardness of stone."

"Blessed? Hardly a blessing," he replied, glowering at his cup.

She tipped her head to the side slightly, "You take for granted what you hold then. It is not wise to waste what one has killed. It is not wise to not use the skills you have to feed your young. It is the way of the forest."

She regarded him from across the campfire, both silent for a long time. "And what exactly do you want me to do? Go chase down every would-be treasure hunter and kill them?"

"Hardly. It would be a waste of meat. Instead, I wish for you to find this stone they seek and destroy it or take it with you. Whichever would be best."

He looked at her from under his wiry light violet hair, "So you want me to go digging through everything just like everyone else is doing. I don't see how that will be any more of a waste of time." The wolf woman's eyes flashed as he watched her. "You know where it is, don't you?" he guessed.

"Possibly," she replied and returned his stony gaze for far longer then he would have thought possible. Finally, she dipped her head, "Generally. It is in a place where none dare to go, however."

He sighed, "That's how it normally is," he muttered. "You can lead me there, correct?"

She stood then, looking down at him, "I will return in the morning," she said then turned, walking out of the light, disappearing into the darkness.

He sighed, he hadn't wanted to agree to help her, but he couldn't just not help. He only hoped that she didn't get him killed. Perhaps this stone could cure him. Draining the last of his coffee, he stirred the fire somewhat and spread his travel blanket out on the ground. He caught sight of things moving in the forest. Their low backs moving in the moonlight between the branches. He had the feeling that he would be safe for the night.


	2. Forest Spirit

Zelgadis woke at dawn, as was always his habit when traveling alone

Zelgadis woke at dawn, as was always his habit when traveling alone. He pushed himself up, yawning and stretching some before turning toward his campfire to make breakfast. He looked down to find a rabbit with its throat torn out set in front of him. Zelgadis lifted his eyes to find a silvery brown wolf lying on the other side of the fire, deep brown eyes gazing at him intently.

The Chimera man removed his gloves and pulled out a canteen, the cup he'd used for coffee the night before, his belt knife and picked up the rabbit, taking all four to the stream that ran nearby. Crouching at the edge of the bank, he washed out his cup first, taking a long drink from the water with it. Setting the cup aside, he refilled his canteen then set about skinning the rabbit.

Glancing to the side, he saw the wolf sitting nearby, watching him steadily. Zelgadis pretended not to notice it until he was finished and washed off his knife, taking what he'd brought back to his camp to awaken the campfire.

The wolf followed him back to the camp, silent as the wind between the trees. He occasionally glanced at her as he cooked the rabbit, scraping the skin off and throwing the fat into the fire. After casting a preservation spell on the hide, he shoved it into his pack. Finally, he turned his attention to the strange crystal that was strung on a piece of leather.

__

It took you long enough.

Zelgadis blinked once then looked at the wolf sitting across the fire from him.

__

Yes, I said 'that'. Zelgadis recognized the earthy voice of the woman from the night before. His gaze went to the crystal then back to her. She said nothing. He took it for 'Yes' and slipped the leather thong around his neck, tucking it under the neck of his shirt. _Do be careful with it. I would rather my soul not be lost into the Abyss._ Zelgadis turned his eyes toward her once again.

"Soul?" he asked softly.

__

My soul is bound with that crystal. Should it break, my soul would be lost. The wolf lay down once again, her mouth opening somewhat.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied, reaching out and picking a piece of the rabbit off the stick it was strung on and tossing it to her. She sniffed but ate the offering, not one to turn her nose up at free food. A smirk touched his lips at that thought and he turned his attention back to packing the rest of his things, simply waiting for breakfast to finish cooking. It didn't take long before it was and he ate what he wanted, packing the rest of it away with a preservation spell on it.

Finally, he scuffed out the fire and pulled his gloves back on. Standing, he picked his cape up off the ground and flipped the dirt and leaves off it before clipping it on. Following the donning of his belt and sword, he swept his pack up, settling the strap on his shoulder.

"Well?" Zelgadis looked to the she-wolf who got to her feet, walking off into the woods, away from the road that lead toward the next town that sat on the edge of the stream that he'd just gotten water from. Zelgadis had intended to get more food in that town, but now that the she-wolf was here, it was obvious that she was going to make sure he didn't starve.

He idly reflected on his past as he walked. Not only had he become a Chimera in all his seventeen long years, but he'd met up and fought along side Lina Inverse, the 'greatest sorceress to ever live' as well as this generation's wielder of the Sword of Light, not to forget the spunky justice-crazed Amelia Wil Tessa Seyruun. He helped defeat a piece of Shabranigdu, killed a copy of his grandfather/great grandfather combined with the demon beast Zanafar, nearly defeated Gaav, and was with Lina when she defeated Phibbrizo. Even if he barely survived, he counted it as an accomplishment. He even helped defeat the Overworld demon DarkStar combined with Vorphied and Valgaav. Now he was following a she-wolf through the forest to get some weird stone.

__

Your thoughts are deep, she murmured into his head.

"And can you hear them?" Zelgadis asked as he pushed a branch away to keep from hitting his face.

__

I cannot, but I can see your expressions. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her ear flicking slightly before she turned her attention to the path that was little more then a game trail.

Zelgadis was silent once again as he stepped over the log that had fallen across the path and picked thorns out of his pants. He was glad he was stone and couldn't feel the prickly stems of the plants.

__

It is not good to keep such poison inside your heart.

"And what do you know of my heart?" he snapped, irritated. He hadn't traveled with someone in a while and her attempts at conversation were grating on his nerves.

__

You are correct, I know nothing of you. I simply know the ways of nature, she didn't look back at him this time, just continued forward at the same speed. _We are coming upon humans._

"I noticed that," Zelgadis replied softly. "Stay here," he said and moved ahead of the wolf to confront the people. He stepped into the clearing that was the campsite of a group of at least three people. Only one was awake.

The man jumped to his feet and drew a gun, shooting it at Zelgadis, though his aim was slightly off and the bullet hit a tree trunk to the Chimera's left. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Simply a traveler, might I ask what you're doing here?" Zelgadis replied, walking forward, ignoring the gun that was held by the sleepy man. The Chimera almost wrinkled his nose at the rank smell that wafted off the man's body, extreme body odor.

"We's looking for the treasure an you's not gonna get it!" with that, he pulled the trigger of his gun but there was only a click. "Damn! You stoopid idiots! Get up! We's got a intruder!" the man turned and started kicking his companions awake.

Zelgadis shook his head sadly, looking towards the forest where he saw the deep brown eyes looking at him. "These men aren't a threat. Let's move on," he said and walked on through the clearing, the she-wolf loping to catch up with him.

The three men gaped as their visitor ghosted through their camp, the wolf following. "That guy's gotta be one oh them forest spirits! He sho as hell looks weird!" said one man. Zelgadis cursed his hearing, wishing once again that he at least looked human.

Zelgadis pondered actually giving the she-wolf a name but decided against it. She wasn't his. She was only his guide, even if she had given him a piece of her soul. He glanced to his right, seeing someone walking through the forest. Self-consciously, he pulled the neck of his shirt up to cover his face.

__

Another human, the she-wolf told him.

"I already noticed her," Zelgadis informed the wolf who looked at him over her shoulder.

__

You senses are keen. I do not understand why you insist upon thinking your body a curse.

"Just watch where you're going," he told the wolf. She flicked her ears and padded along the game trail, the Chimera behind her shaggy grey and brown tail.

__

It's not much farther to the mountain. Zelgadis muttered under his breath about mountains, but he really didn't mind them, he could always Rei Wing himself to the top. _It would be best if you left your belongings with me. The journey to the cave is hard. None dare to come close to it. Many have died on the slopes._

"Oh wonderful," Zelgadis muttered, he knew they were being followed by someone but they could not hear the information he was receiving. "Are there any _other_ surprises you forgot to mention?"

She looked at him once again. _There is the matter of the guardian... None have seen him, but it is said he is a serpentine beast with breath of fire._

Zelgadis sighed, "I should have guessed."

__

And there's the labyrinth...

"Oh yes, it gets even better doesn't it. And at every dead end of this labyrinth there's a trap, making it literally a 'dead end'. Why is it that you want me to get this damn thing again? It seems rather well protected as it is."

__

Because I fear, as do my people, that the leader of the humans has the power to get past these traps. If the stone were not there, then he wouldn't be able to get it and gain control of the elements. The wolf did not look at him this time. Zelgadis heard the cutting of air and turned around just in time for an arrow to bounce off his forehead.

"Damn it. I hate it when people dent my hair," Zelgadis cursed and brushed the arrow off, glaring at the man who was dressed in green and brown, trying to blend in with his surroundings, the same man he'd seen earlier. "Just leave me alone," he told the man and turned around, hands busy trying to fix his hair. "These woods are absolutely crawling with morons. Why can't you just kill them all and be done with it?" he asked the she-wolf as she started forward again, her ears folded down.

__

It would be a waste of life. Though it would give satisfaction briefly, others would come seeking vengeance upon us....

"What are you staring at?" Zelgadis snapped at her when she looked at him.

__

I- I've never seen anyone brush an arrow off before and complain about their fur.

Zelgadis glowered, "Have you ever met someone who's part rock before? I didn't think so. What else is guarding that damn stone?"

The she-wolf kept her ears folded back and she continued forward, silent for while, _It is said that the ghosts of all who died upon the slopes also help guard the stone._

"Great... ghosts... if Amelia were here..." Zelgadis pushed that thought away, "If she were here Lina would be too. What all is this stone capable of?"

__

None know. It is only said to have great power over the elements. The she-wolf changed her path to a different game trail that led up a slight slope. Zelgadis followed, though he knew the man who'd fired the arrow earlier was still behind him.

"Hold on a second." Zelgadis set his pack down, turned and walked back along the trail. "I warned you to leave me alone. Flare-" he looked around, catching sight of the man as he ran, "Arrow!" he drew back and threw his spell at the man, catching him in the back. There was a shriek of pain then nothing. Zelgadis sighed, returning to where the she-wolf was sitting, watching him, her ears folded down. He picked his pack up again and pulled it over his shoulder.

The she-wolf got to her feet again and turned, moving up the path until they came to a place where the path turned, headed back down the mountain. _We must make our own trail._

"Fine with me." Zelgadis pulled out his sword and began cutting his way through the thick undergrowth that was completely untouched by animals. Inwardly, he contemplated how the animals could all be scared of what lay on top of this mountain. The she-wolf walked behind him silently, watching rather mournfully as he tore through the forest, but she kept her peace, giving him the silence he seemed to exist in.

No birds flew up in fear as he forged his way though the dense foliage; no squirrels scampered away. Zelgadis had the uncanny feeling that he and the she-wolf were the only beings in this part of the forest. The leaves didn't even have bugs on them, he noted. "How long do you think it will take to get to the top?"

__

At this rate, perhaps three days.

Zelgadis sighed, "Rei Wing would be so much easier." Yet, he was sure that getting there was part of the wolf's test of him. She was unlikely to let him carry her anyway. Once again, silence fell between them except for his smashing through the undergrowth. The light was diluted though the leaves tinged green. Zelgadis almost felt as if it were dawn still but knew that they had been walking at least half the day.

* * *

"He had the face of a beast I tell you!" shouted one man in the tavern of the nearby town set next to a stream.

"An he had a wolf with him! Talked to it like it could talk back," the man's companion raved.

The bartender shook his head, "You two've been out in the woods too long. Forest spirits are just legends."

The door suddenly slammed open and a man wearing the clothes of a woodsman staggered in, falling on his face. It was then that his back was visible to all who dared to look. Blackened and burnt, the skin flaking off, leaving bloody patches here and there with the leather of his vest melted onto it.

"Dear god! What happened?" asked someone in the back of the tavern. A woman staggered forward, dropping to her knees to try and peel the remains of the vest off the man.

"A- forest...spirit... with...a wolf..." the woodsman gasped then passed out from exhaustion and pain.

"I told you's!" shouted the third man from the group that had come in earlier that day, "There be forest spirits out there an they ain't nice! I says we hunt it down an kills it fore it kills us!"


	3. Inns Are NOT The Best Place For Wolves

Zelgadis was perched on a fallen tree trunk chewing on what was left of the rabbit from the morning

Zelgadis was perched on a fallen tree trunk chewing on what was left of the rabbit from the morning. His eyes stared off into the distance, his mind about as far away. The she-wolf was lying at his feet, having fallen asleep. He let her sleep, it didn't matter to him if she came or went. He figured that if he just kept heading up the slope he'd get to the cave eventually.

He took a swig from his canteen, looking up at the sky as he swallowed. He thought he heard thunder. The she-wolf lifted her head, ears pricked.

"Thunder?" he asked, receiving a flick of her ear in ascent. "We should find a place to shelter."

__

I know of none in this area.

"Are you suggesting we go all the way back down-" he started to say and watched as she got to her feet, padding down the slope, back the way they'd come. "Damn it all." Gathering his pack, he followed her, muttering under his breath about wasted effort. "Well if we're just going back then I'm going to go to town and sleep in a real bed."

__

I will meet you on the edge of the forest then. She seemed skeptical that he could get to the town before late in the night. She gaped in her own way when she turned to find a hole in the foliage above where he'd been standing moments before. Dashing around, she sniffed the ground, trying to find his scent, but apparently he'd sprouted wings and flown away.

* * *

Zelgadis landed directly outside of the town, thankfully it had started raining and he was able to do so without being seen. With his hood pulled low, he made his way toward the building with a sign depicting a key and roast chicken. Pushing the door open, he stepped in, water dripping down his cloak.

His eyes gazed around and watched as silence fell over the inn in a wave, starting with those nearest the door. Zelgadis let the door close behind him and made his way to the bar where the tender gaped at him.

"I'd like a room. If you could, send something to eat as well," Zelgadis said simply, placing money upon the bar, more then enough to pay for the room and food. The tender nodded, handing him a key.

"Third door on the left," he said, or tried to. Zelgadis heard though, turning and glancing over the people staring at him. With a stifled sigh, he made his way up the stairs and into his room. The whores who were gathered on the balcony cringed back from his stony gaze. Talk started on the first floor, softly at first, but Zelgadis could hear.

"That's the forest spirit!"

"I thought them things couldn't come out of the forest."

"I thought they were tied to trees somehow."

Zelgadis closed his door on the voices. "Damn it all," he muttered and pulled his mask and hood off, tossing his pack to the floor against the wall. He looked the bed over and noted that it wasn't that bad. Finally, he removed his cape and tossed it over the back of one of the chairs that was set at a small table in the room. There was a window in the room, shaded mostly by light curtains and wooden blinds. He pulled them back to peek out at the weather.

It was pouring worse now. The sun was setting and hence, below the cloud-line, casting strange shadows though the rain. Lightening burst though the clouds and thunder rattled the glass in the window. With a sigh, he let the curtain drop.

There was a crash and scream from outside his room and Zelgadis heaved a sigh, grabbing up his sword and opening the door, completely forgetting that he didn't have his cape on. He was greeted by total chaos. The ladies were running and cowering, the men were all trying to attack something that was running back and forth under the tables.

Zelgadis reached out and grabbed one of the women, "What's going on," he asked her. She stared at him, her mouth working, but her voice wasn't. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" he repeated, shaking her.

"A- A wolf!" she squeaked and he let her go, going to the edge of the balcony to look down, seeing a silvery brown back dart toward the stairs and run up to press her self against his legs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at the she-wolf who looked up at him in fright.

__

I can't be that far away from my soul! she cried into his mind, putting her head against his knees.

Zelgadis muttered a curse, noticing that once again the entire tavern was staring at him. "Come on then," he snapped at the she-wolf, stepping back into his room, she hurried in after him, almost having her tail slammed in the door. "I _should_ name you something. Something completely disgusting just to get you back for drawing everyone's attention to me," he snapped at her, glaring as she cowered under the window.

__

Whatever punishment you deem fit, she said softly.

"Namaiki," he muttered under his breath. (Japanese word meaning 'Cheeky; saucy; impudent; impertinent') She lowered her head, tail tucked under her. "Damn it, where's that food I ordered?"

He paced around a little more, reluctant to open the door again to go ask. Finally, he heard a knock and carefully opened the door to peer out. A young woman was standing there, wearing the clothes of kitchen help. "Forest Spirit, please forgive us, we are mere mortals and have no power. The men did not know the wolf was your companion," the young woman who was there holding a tray of covered dishes bowed repeatedly. She was about to go on when he interrupted her.

"Put it on the table," Zelgadis snapped at her as he opened the door wide, standing behind it. She hurried in, fearing for her life. Carefully, she set the tray on the table and started to set out the dishes when he spoke again. "Get out," he ordered and she stopped her work, rushing out, almost having the door slam on her heels.

Once she was outside the room, she sagged upon the railing of the balcony and breathed in gasps. "Are you okay? It didn't curse you did it?" asked one of the whores, careful not to touch the other girl.

"I'm okay. I think... I think it's more afraid of us," she said finally.

Inside his room, Zelgadis muttered under his breath, cursing the people of the tavern, the wolf, his grandfather, and anything else that came to mind. The she-wolf lifted a hind foot, scratching her neck then shook herself, trying to get dry. Zelgadis doubly cursed the she-wolf and finally sat down at the table to look over what was given.

He noticed that there were two bowls of stew, whatever it was made of, Zelgadis didn't know, but he'd eat as much as he could before giving the rest to the wolf. He put one bowl on the floor anyway, picking up a spoon and starting into it.

The she-wolf crept forward slowly, crouching beside him and lapping at the stew. _My name is Yui._ Her soft words startled Zelgadis, but he only paused in his eating.

"I'm Zelgadis.... sorry about yelling at you earlier." He turned his attention back to his food but wasn't really hungry. "It's just frustrating... and you wouldn't understand."

Yui flicked her ears back. _It is your right to chastise me. I was wrong._

Zelgadis put his spoon down and carefully reached down to touch her back, patting, "Don't be too upset about it. I overreact sometimes." He set his bowl on the floor as well and got to his feet, stretching. Going to the door, he picked up his pack and pulled his travel blanket out of it, spreading it out some on the floor under the window before sitting on the bed and kicking his shoes off.

He curled up on his side on the bed, pulling the sheets from the bed over himself and adjusting the pillow under his head. Zelgadis sat up again, removing his belt and sword. Taking the scabbard off the belt, he again curled up, his sword tucked against his chest, hand resting on it.

Yui yawned, going over to the blanket under the window and curling up after circling a few times. By this time, the evening was long underway. The she-wolf was nervous, she had never slept indoors before but when she looked at Zelgadis, she found that he was already asleep, or appeared to be. She did not disturb him as she lay her head down upon her paws, eyes watching the room carefully.


	4. Rest In Peace Bert!!!! we ain't gonna mi...

Zelgadis was awakened early that morning by his usual dream of Rezo about hitting him with his staff and turning him into the mess he was now

Zelgadis was awakened early that morning by his usual dream of Rezo about hitting him with his staff and turning him into the mess he was now. The Chimera sighed, getting to his feet and digging in his pack for his other set of clothes. Taking himself out of his room, he found that there weren't many people sitting at the tables. He was glad. He almost missed the sight of Lina and Gourry attacking each other for food.

A smile touched his lips when he thought of that, almost imagining them in the middle of the room surrounded by dirty plates. He paused before going down stairs to look at Yui as she stuck her nose out the door. "Don't cause trouble for me again. I really don't appreciate it." She folded her ears back.

__

Where are you going? she asked softly.

"To get a bath."

__

I think you smell perfectly fine. Zelgadis snorted to himself and made his way down the stairs.

Coming up to the person at the bar, he leaned against it. "Where's the bath house?"

"A-around back," replied the young man who was looking after the bar at that time.

"Thank you.. could you have a fresh pot of coffee ready?" he tossed a gold to the boy who caught it in shock but nodded. "Thank you again," Zelgadis made his way around to the bath house, his clothes and bag with wire cutters and steel scrub pad in hand. Walking in, he dropped his clean clothes on a bench away from the water and stripped down to his briefs and dipped his toes into the water.

"I hate cold baths," he muttered. "Fireball." He'd picked up that trick from Lina a while ago. Zelgadis smiled and stepped in, slipping his briefs off before he got them soaked as well, tossing them with the rest of his clothes. He pondered the crystal Yui had given him then decided to leave it on, wouldn't want to loose it, she would be mad and having to kill her would be such a bother.

Quickly, he got himself washed, muttering about being unable to use a scrub brush more then ten times. After he was clean, he worked on cleaning his clothes as well. Rinsing himself thoroughly, he got dressed and made his way back into the inn, feeling better, somewhat. Walking up to the bar he found the boy waiting with a cup of coffee.

"I- I didn't know what you liked in it-"

"Black's fine," Zelgadis said, taking the cup and having a sip before casually leaning against the bar, "Not a busy place here in the mornings," he observed.

"N-no sir," said the boy.

Zelgadis could tell the kid was curious, he sighed, "Go ahead, ask," he grumbled, taking a long swallow of his coffee.

"Are you really a forest spirit?" the boy asked, his eyes wide.

Zel blinked a few times, "Not the question I usually get. About the same level though. No, I'm not a forest spirit, whatever the hell that is."

"But they said you had a wolf last night."

"Oh, her, well, I'm helping her with something. Don't know why I'm doing it. I'm certainly not going to get paid and it's most likely not going to make me human again," Zelgadis had no clue why he was so open this morning, he supposed it was loneliness.

"You... were human?"

Zelgadis's hand clenched on the cup momentarily, he forced it to relax. Taking a long draught and setting the empty cup down, "Yes. Then I got cursed. Never trust family. They just get you into deeper shit then you're already in." He pushed his cup back for a refill, which the boy supplied him with.

"Yeah... my sister always got me into trouble, before she got married. Now she doesn't bother me. Must have been one evil sister to do that to you..."

"Wasn't my sister," Zelgadis grumped taking a sip of his new cup of coffee, looking over the tables.

"Who then?"

"None of your business," Zelgadis replied, his talkative mood flown with the returning of the old subject but he paused, "What are these supposed Forest Spirits?" he asked, turning back around after her was about to go upstairs.

"They're the spirits of people who died on the mountain come back to haunt. They usually travel with a living thing though, such as a wolf or rabbit. No one's seen one in a while though. They say that these spirits show up when something bad is about to happen. Its said that last time a forest spirit showed up there was a drought that lasted five years." The boy shrugged then, "My grand parents weren't even born then, so that's really all I know."

__

What ARE you doing down there? Zelgadis looked up to see Yui's head poking out of his door.

Zel frowned, "Get back in there," he said loud enough for the wolf to hear him. She pulled her head back in regretfully. He sighed softly, looking back at the boy. "Are there any legends about the wolves around here?" he asked. "It might be useful since that one's attached herself to me."

The boy thought for a moment. "Well... there's supposedly some sort of stone called the 'Wolves Stone', but no one's really sure what all it does. Legend says that someone who has such a stone can talk with wolves..." he looked at Zelgadis, his eyes wide, curious.

With a sigh, Zelgadis reached under his shirt and pulled out the glimmering blue stone that seemed more like a crystal then anything. "Wow," the boy said, not daring to touch it, he watched as Zelgadis stuffed it back into his shirt. "Its also said that its bad luck to tell a wolf your name. It gives them power or something."

"What if they give you their name first?" Zelgadis asked.

The boy blinked, "I... maybe it gives you power over the wolf?" the boy watched as Zelgadis turned his head to eye the door to his room.

"Going to have a talk with her..." he muttered and dropped another gold coin on the counter, going up to his room with his still wet clothes in hand as well as his third cup of coffee.

"For starters, Yui, what's so important about names?" he asked, closing his door and putting his coffee cup on the table to take up his travel blanket and shake it out.

Yui hung her head, _A name is the key to a soul. You have my stone and my name. I respect you greatly. I...was not expecting you to give me your name in return._

"Ah. So that makes you respect me more because I trust you with my name?" Zelgadis asked, looking at Yui carefully. She flicked her ears in ascent. "And these Forest Spirits?"

__

They are simply restless spirits caught on the mountain.- Yui caught sight of Zelgadis staring at her and folded her tail under her. _Yes, they exist. They come when someone is close to getting the Heart Stone that lies in the center of the Mountain._

"And the drought?"

Yui cringed down on her stomach. _Caused by temporary removal of the Heart Stone._ She closed her eyes to keep from seeing his cold expression, seeing his slit demon eyes boring into her. She felt the heat of his gaze anyway.

"You want me to get the stone so that the people here will die or move away. Yui, that's really not....." Zelgadis stopped himself, he was about to say 'Just'. "Not kind of you."

__

Don't you want revenge for the indignities you've suffered?! she got to her feet looking at him, her hair bristling, growling low in her throat. _They have persecuted you! Called you a monster! Don't you want revenge?!_

"No, Yui, actually, I don't."

__

They're destroying our home! Yui whimpered softly, pleading with him.

"No, taking the Heart Stone would kill your home as well as run the humans off. Taking it isn't going to solve anything," Zel watched as she sank to her belly again, curling up in the corner, trying to escape his gaze. Reaching under his shirt, he took the Wolf Stone off and set it on the table, working on getting his things packed except for his wet clothes which he hung over the back of the chair. "I'm going downstairs to have breakfast," he said, exiting the room, leaving the Wolf Stone on the table.

Trotting down the stairs, he saw one of the men who'd accused him of being a forest spirit the night before. Heaving a sigh, Zel went to the bar and ordered a light breakfast, getting a refill of coffee while he was there. Retreating to a table under the balcony that overhung the first floor, he sat in the corner, chair leaned back against the wall. Sipping his coffee, he pondered what to do now. That little job with Yui had just fallen through. He wasn't so cruel as to completely destroy an entire area by taking the thing that controlled the weather or something like that.

Zelgadis watched the man talking to other men who had started to filter in, gesturing toward Zel. The Chimera had the feeling he was going to be in some trouble, soon, possibly. Finally, the boy behind the bar came up and started talking to the men. It wasn't long before he was intimidated and backed off. Zelgadis heard the boy say, "Well whatever you do, don't do it in here!"

A hint of a smile touched Zel's lips as he recalled Lina. She would have blown the place up before now for taking so long with breakfast. Zelgadis got to his feet, going over to the bar, "Put my breakfast on hold, oh..." Zel sized up the men, "Twenty minutes should be long enough," he said then breezed over to the men. "You boys looking for trouble?" he asked with a smile, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Forest spirit or cursed- whatever you are, we ain't gonna put up with freaks coming into our forest and stealing our treasure!" the five men arranged behind the speaker nodded, cracking their knuckles, looking menacing. Zelgadis would have been impressed, if he hadn't seen the fear in their eyes.

"I don't take kindly to people calling me that," Zelgadis replied calmly, hiding behind his stony mask. He swept past them to the door and turned, "Well? Are you going to come fight me or not?" The men looked at each other and gained confidence when they saw they outnumbered the far shorter Chimera man six to one. They filed out of the tavern and into the street.

Zelgadis came to the middle of the single road that ran through the town and stopped once again, turning to face the men. "Now, sword or fists?" he asked, putting his hand on his hip. The other men were far taller then the seventeen year old, they also were older, nearing their thirties.

"Fists," said the leader.

"Alright then. Zelgadis calmly untied his sword from his hip and set it off to the side. "Just remember, if I end up killing any of you, you started it," he stated.

The men snorted, "A little freak like you?!" Zel narrowed his eyes, once again hiding behind his stony mask. If Amelia had heard that, she would spout endlessly about how you shouldn't judge people by what they look like. He charged at the Chimera and ran past as Zelgadis stepped out of the way with his Mazoku speed. "Hey! How the hell did you do that?!"

"Sore wa, himitsu desu," Zelgadis replied, lifting a finger and winking. That phrase DID come in handy sometimes.

The other five men were upon him then and Zelgadis pondered using spells. He decided against it unless one of them pulled something. Easily, he threw one attacker after the other off him, not even breaking a sweat, of course, he couldn't do that in the first place.

Zelgadis dodged to the side when something glimmered out of the corner of his eye. His hand snapped out, catching the man's hand and crushing his fingers easily, "NO ONE touches my sword, but ME," he said firmly. Turning the leader of the group's fist, making him bash himself in the face a few times before heartlessly sweeping the sword from the man's bloody grip and slicing his stomach open. Zelgadis paused, his sword at the man's throat, "Run now, before I lose my patience with you and end your miserable life." His comrades had fled, he was standing holding his guts. He spit at Zelgadis. "That...was a mistake," Zel told him softly and swept his sword around in a fancy arc, splitting the man's skull before he could even scream.

Crouching, Zelgadis wiped his blade off, then found up the scabbard and knocked the dust out of it before sheathing his sword and tying it back on his belt. Calmly, he walked into the inn.

He smiled grimly at the boy, "No one calls me a freak and gets away with it," he said with satisfaction.

"Your breakfast is ready sir," the boy said softly, pushing a plate of bacon, eggs and toast as well as a new cup of coffee toward the Chimera, refusing to look the man in the eyes. Zelgadis dropped another two gold coins on the bar and took his food back to the table he'd vacated only twenty minutes before.

Zel chewed on his bacon absently, he didn't feel all that hungry after the adrenaline rush of battle, he forced himself to eat anyway. Someone came rushing in at that moment, "Who's the bastard who killed Bert?!" the boy at the bar cowered, refusing to answer direct questions. Zelgadis smirked slightly, he could handle being called 'bastard' or 'heartless dark swordsman', but NO ONE got away with calling him a freak.

Finishing his breakfast, he swept the crumbs back onto his empty plate and put it on the bar with his empty coffee cup. The man who looked to be some sort of law enforcement was busy trying to get an answer out of the boy who stammered that he hadn't seen anything.

Zelgadis went back upstairs, opening the door to his room and found a woman sitting on his bed across the room from Yui. "Who the hell are you?"

"I- I-" she stammered, "I'm Rei," she got herself under control and stood, holding her hand out, her eyes wide. "I'm a traveling minstrel!"

"Well travel yourself out of my sight," he snapped, grabbing up his pack and rolling his still wet clothes up before stuffing them in.

Rei sputtered, "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"No one ever said I was nice. Ask the wolf," Zel noticed that her Wolf Stone was still on the table.

The minstrel blinked a few times, "I- can't speak to animals, sir," she said, "But I wouldn't mind talking to you!" Zelgadis felt a headache coming on.

He tied his cloak firmly and pulled the mask over the lower portion of his face. "No." He turned to leave but found Yui standing between him and the door, holding the string of leather with the Wolf Stone tied to it in her mouth, she sat back and lifted her front feet off the floor, begging him to take it. "No," he said firmly to her as well. "Damn females," he muttered and brushed past Yui, headed down the stairs.

"Please sir-" Rei exclaimed, tripping and almost tumbling down the stairs if she hadn't fallen against Zelgadis, "I only ask-"

"No. Leave me alone," Zelgadis said firmly and stepped away from her once she was halfway steady.

"Please! Let me ask first!" Rei begged and Zelgadis growled under his breath as he found Yui sitting in front of him, begging again. "Damn it! No!" he told both of them firmly. "I don't need a tagalong, and I am NOT going to help you," he said the first to Rei and the second to Yui.

Zelgadis looked up to find at least fifteen men standing between him and the door. "Trying to skip out of town?" asked the man who'd been accosting the boy behind the counter. Zel glanced that way and found the boy had fled.

"You killed Bert didn't you!?" shouted one man.

"I saw him," shouted one of the posse who had tried to beat him up earlier.

"Damn it all," Zelgadis muttered.

"We don't take to people who just breeze in and kill good men."

"Well tell your 'good men' to stay out of my way... unless you want more 'good men' to bury," Zelgadis warned softly.

Some of the men looked frightened those who'd seen how easily Zelgadis had killed Bert. "Around here, I'm the law, and I say that you have to be punished for the murder of Bert Custer."

Zelgadis glanced off to the side then walked up to the man, muttering softly under his breath. Grabbing hold of the man's shoulder he said, "Mono Bolt," the electricity crackled through the man and he fell to his knees, passing out. Zel let him go and looked around. "Who's next? Got plenty of spells to go around, and if I get tired of that, I can always decorate the walls with your entrails." The men parted before him like the sea before Moses. Zelgadis was aware that Yui and Rei were following behind him. Once outside, he saw that there were other men who were gathered around the body, women off to the side whispering.

Zelgadis turned to head away from the forest and found Yui in his path, growling. "You can't hurt me and you know it. Now get out of my way." She shook her head, the leather strap and Wolf Stone waving as she did. "No. I'm not going to help you. Its one thing to kill someone in battle but entirely another thing to starve them to death."

Yui refused to move, shaking her head again, making the stone wave. Finally, he reached out and grabbed the stone. _Something's happened! I've been trying to tell you for the past hour but you wouldn't listen!_

Zelgadis sighed, "I don't CARE what's happened-"

__

You don't care that these people are going to die because the stone has been taken?

"What do you mean?" Zel narrowed his eyes, aware that everyone was staring at him once again. He hated people staring at him and pulled his hood over his face absently.

__

That leader human has gotten the Heart Stone somehow!

Zelgadis shivered, straightening and turning in a circle to look at the sky and what he could see of beyond the town. It looked perfectly fine, but something just wasn't right. He'd finally noticed. "Alright, so something's not right, and what do you expect ME to do about it?"

__

FIX it! I was wrong to think that having you take the stone was a good idea, but now that human leader has it! Yui growled when he was about to start walking away from her again. _LISTEN to me!_ when he stopped, glaring at her. _I invoke the power of your name, Zelgadis Graywords, you will save this place. It is in the legend! I thought it meant that you would save it for us from the humans, but I fear that there is something else going on._

"Damn it, that's how it always is," Zel snapped, "It ALWAYS turns out to be Mazoku attacking or making deals that go bad for the mortal or something like that. Why me?" he muttered the last under his breath. "FINE, you stupid bitch." Yui seemed to smirk at him as she watched him put the Wolf Stone back on and push it under his shirt. "And I assume that you know where to find this asshole?" he snapped at the wolf.

__

I do not, but I assume that your actions here will result in you being taken to him for punishment.

"I'm really starting to despise you," Zel kicked somewhat half-heartedly at her and she scampered out of his way. Turning, he stomped back up to the local law enforcement who had recovered from the mono bolt.

He stopped, turning to look at the wolf, "Well, in THAT case, I invoke the power of your name, Yui, you have to come with me." She sank to her stomach, putting her paws over her eyes.

__

Damn you!

"Same to you," he snapped and turned back to face the man, "You're going to take me to this leader or whatever the hell he is. King or whatnot."

The man stared in horror at the cloaked man before him. "I was going to take you any way for killing Bert," he said shakily.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "I am not your prisoner," he said coldly. The Chimera was starting to feel his skin crawl because of the people staring at him.


	5. Guess what?!!!! IT'S CHAPTER 5!!!

At least they had a wagon

At least they had a wagon. Zelgadis perched on the edge, his hood pulled low. The sheriff sat on the opposite side, as far from Zelgadis as he could get. Yui trotted behind the wagon, out of the horse's sight and smell. The whole group consisted of the man driving, the sheriff, Zelgadis, and Yui.

"Does that thing _have_ to come?" asked the sheriff, who's name was Jones.

Zelgadis ignored him, his arms folded on his chest, one knee near his chest, the other foot tucked in the gap between his leg and rump. The Chimera was pissed to say the least. Occasionally, he muttered curses under his breath, scaring the sheriff into thinking he was being jinxed. He'd even asked once. Zelgadis's reply was, "If I could jinx you, your entrails would be scattered from here to Seyruun." Jones believed that Seyruun was some fairy kingdom where Zelgadis came from.

"So....tell me about your fairy kingdom?" Jones asked when the silence had extended for long enough to become nerve wracking.

"Seyruun is _not_ a fairyland, baka. Just head north for three months straight, across the desert." Absently, Zelgadis mused that Amelia probably wished it WERE a fairyland. Then her little dreams of Justice could be fulfilled. He imagined Amelia with little fairy wings sprouting from her back and a magic wand then started laughing, causing him to get a strange look.

Jones finally spoke up as his still nameless, to him anyway, companion continued laughing softly, "What's so funny?"

"Simply thinking about a little princess I know. She would be thrilled if her kingdom were a fairyland. Then she could wave a wand and get everything she wanted..." Zelgadis fell silent again, thinking about what he would wish for. Jones scratched the back of his head, disturbing his wide brimmed hat. The man looked vaguely like Ashford, but an older version, without the obvious chief influence in his clothing. The man's hair was completely white and pulled back in a short tail at the back of his head, the ends perfectly even. Zelgadis supposed the man had a wife who kept close tabs on her husband. His mustache was wide, almost like a broom, sweeping his bottom lip, stubble on his chin and cheeks.

Zelgadis would kill to be able to grow facial hair. When he was human, he was going to grow a beard, or maybe just a goatee. "Hey," the sheriff said for the fourth time, startling Zelgadis out of his thoughts. "Don't stare at me like that, gives me the creeps!"

Zelgadis blinked and turned his face away, looking back down the dirt road at the tracks left behind in the mud. He noted more clouds forming, seemingly out of nowhere. "Yui," he called, leaning down, "jump in here before you tire yourself out completely."

The wolf sniffed, _Fine,_ she said, still mad about being forced to come. She gathered herself, leaping into the wagon, leaving muddy foot prints on the boards. The sheriff pushed himself back as far away as he could.

"She's not going to bite you," Zelgadis told the man, "She knows that if she acts up, I'll break something important to her health." Yui's ears folded back and she barred her teeth at Zelgadis who simply smirked back at her. The cart hit a rock in the road and Yui collapsed to her stomach to keep from loosing her balance. The Chimera man turned his attention to the sky again. "Looks like rain." He sighed, "Why do things like this happen to me?"

Jones peered, "What's that you said?"

"None of your business."

"Kinda secretive, aren't you? What've you got to hide?" Jones asked and received a long silent look from the Chimera.

Finally, Zelgadis looked away, reflecting on what he had to hide. The number one thing he had to hide was that he truly had no confidence in himself. He knew he strove for the good opinions of others, he thrived on compliments, becoming depressed and withdrawn when without it, almost like coffee. Zelgadis hated himself more then he hated anything else and that hatred led to obsessions, his first being strength, now his search for a cure. He wanted perfection in himself, but could never come to terms with the fact that he would never have it. The nagging thought was always in his mind; if I'd just worked harder, if I'd just been fast enough, if I'd just been more careful. He was a cesspool of negative emotions and he knew it. The only time he'd felt 'Good Enough' was when he'd been with Zolf and Rodimus, but then Lina had shown up, and shown him up. She cast Dragon Slave at the drop of a hat, didn't ever break a sweat doing it.

He bowed his head with a soft sigh, shifting somewhat to allow blood flow into his right foot. Kicking both his feet out, he stretched his legs a moment before crossing one leg over the other. Zelgadis was tempted to ask how much further to the capital, but that would risk seeming like a child.

"So how old are you?" Zelgadis stifled his sigh, of _course_ the man had to ask that question.

"None of your business."

Jones shook his head, "You... you're a strange one. You casually talk about killing people and even do it... You've gotta be at least thirty."

Zelgadis burst into laughter. It wasn't his usual quietly amused chuckle. This was loud and more a bark that startled Yui. "Thirty? You flatter me."

"So you're older?"

Zelgadis thought back some, silent for a moment, "Depends on the day. If it's the day I think it is, then I'm eighteen." Jones gaped.

The sheriff shook his head slowly, overcoming the shock, "Boy, you sure don't act like it." He was silent again, "You know I'm gonna have to turn you in for murder once we get there."

"And risk your life as well? I think not," Zelgadis said coolly, flicking his gaze toward the much older man. Once again, the cart hit a bump and Jones was silent. After a moment, Zelgadis reached into his cape, pulling a book out of his hammerspace, opening it to the piece of ribbon that marked his page. Jones was forced to leave him in silence. Zelgadis wasn't reading the words on the page, he simply had too much on his mind. Instead, he left the ribbon where it was and flipped pages whenever he felt like it, pretending to be completely engrossed in his book.

Feeling restless, Zelgadis closed his book and shoved it back into his cape, looking up at the sky. "I'll be back," he said and jumped out of the wagon, "Yui, stay," he told the wolf firmly.

"Hey-" Jones protested but was too late for Zelgadis had already jogged into the forest that bordered the road on one side.

* * *

Jones yawned, then cast a wary glance at the wolf near him. She was lying where Zelgadis had told her to stay, head on her paws, eyes staring at him. Suddenly, she lifted her head to look off in the direction Zelgadis had left in. Her ears lifted. In the distance, under the gathering clouds, was smoke. Slowly, Yui folded her ears back again and laid her head down.

* * *

Yui lifted her head again only an hour later, looking up at the sky, as if trying to see something, but couldn't. She waited almost impatiently. Jones peered up at the sky and saw a speck coming closer. His eyes widened considerably as Zelgadis landed deftly in the back of the wagon and sat down, chewing on some jerky. He pulled off a piece and tossed it to Yui who caught it from the air. His hood had blown off during his flight.

"Want some?" the youth offered.

Jones stared, "What ARE you? Some kinda demon?"

Zelgadis smirked, "You might say that. However, flying is not one of my abilities. That was just a spell." The sheriff wasn't convinced and stayed silent, once again frightened of his supposed prisoner.

__

You enjoy intimidating others, Yui muttered.

"Shut up, dog, I don't need your running commentary," he spat at her, pulling his hood up. She folded her ears back and sighed, her tail wrapped against her feet. He pulled his cloak around himself as the first few spatters of rain dropped upon the open wagon.

"Damn," Jones muttered.

Lightning flashed above and that was the signal for the skies to open and drench the earth. _These storms are not natural,_ Yui murmured, _they are the product of the Heart Stone being removed._

"Drought one time, flood the next," Zelgadis muttered, "How interesting," his sarcasm was as heavy as the rain. Jones had unfolded the oiled tarp that he'd been sitting on, pushing it over toward Zelgadis.

"Tie this down on that end, would you?" the older man gestured as he removed his hat, hiding under the tarp. The Chimera did as asked then sank down so that his head wasn't touching the tarp, as did Jones. "Damn weather's been acting up."

"Yui said its because the Heart Stone was removed," the Chimera opened his palms, letting the lighting spell float up from them. "That's what I have to get to the capital for. To get that damn rock back to where it's supposed to be. I really don't know why I'm doing it, not like I'm getting paid. At least that bandit out-camp had plenty to go around."

"B-bandit- is THAT what you ran off to do?" Jones asked, shocked once again.

"Stress reliever I picked up from someone else. Ever heard of the Dramatta? Bandit Killer? Enemy to All Living Things- a.k.a. Lina Inverse?"

"Holy shit!" Jones stared.

Zelgadis smirked, pulling another piece of jerky out of his cape and chewing on it. "So you've heard of her all the way out here. Not surprised..."

"Are you saying you knew her?"

"Know her? Hell, I blasted monsters with her about five times already.. A piece of Shabranigdo, Demon-beast Zanafar, two underling Mazoku, Hellmaster Phibbrizo, Demon Dragon King Gaav- of course, we didn't actually kill him, Phibbrizo killed him, then Lina killed Phibbrizo." Zelgadis sighed, he'd said enough to dash any hopes the man had of turning Zelgadis into the authorities at the capitol and surviving long afterward. Jones was silent the rest of the trip.


	6. OMG!!!! Its CHAPTER 6!! ^_^ enter the fr...

They were entering the main gates of the capitol by the time late afternoon was coming to a close and early evening was setting in

They were entering the main gates of the capitol by the time late afternoon was coming to a close and early evening was setting in. Jones's companion was silent as the guards searched the cart and were about to kill the wolf. The sheriff finally had to speak up. "That's his pet, she's about as tame as they come." In fact, Yui growled at the guards until Zelgadis laid his gloved hand on her head. She went silent, simply standing, leaning against the strange demon-man's leg.

"Well, you're going to have to keep that thing on a leash," the guard said. His armor was rusty and there were holes in the chain mail, as if he wasn't paid enough to bother fixing it. His helmet was dented and his spear had certainly seen better days.

Zelgadis noticed that the rest of the town was in about as much disrepair as the guard was. The streets stank of urine and there were open gutters on either side of the cobblestone street. Garbage had collected in those gutters and causing them to overflow into the street in places.

Looking down at Yui, he shook his head, "Go back out and don't get close to anyone you find, stick around though. This shouldn't take long." The she-wolf turned, dashing back out the gates, causing a horse to neigh in fear before getting settled again. The rain was a drizzle now, and it gave Zelgadis a reason to keep his hood pulled low.

Turning, the Chimera headed down the street, Jones hurrying to catch up with him, "Boy, don't you ever hear me when I call?"

"I was trying _not_ to," Zelgadis replied calmly, infuriating the sheriff. "Perhaps you should go back to your town and stay out of this." It wasn't a suggestion. Jones shook his head firmly and stepped over a puddle with something nondescript floating in it.

Once again, Zelgadis tuned out the man's voice, his eyes looking over the crowded buildings who's second stories overhung the street. Here and there was a hardwood door with cast iron holding the planks together. Windows peered blankly out at the street, their glass reflecting only the closing dark outside. The houses were built against each other as if sharing a wall would conserve heat, or perhaps it was more like safety in numbers. Zelgadis adjusted his mask on his face.

"What's the matter with you?! Those big ears of yours deaf?!" Jones was asking.

"No. Simply selective hearing," he replied calmly.

"You're very annoying, you know that?" Jones lifted a finger and pointed it at the Chimera.

Zelgadis smirked under his mask and hood, "Not as annoying as some people. I could be answering every question with one phrase."

"What phrase would that be? 'Go eat shit'?"

Zelgadis snorted, "That would be somewhat of an answer. No, I could answer everything with 'That- is a secret'. Damn Xelloss. At least I tell the truth sometimes, he's ALWAYS got some story going." He almost expected Xelloss to appear in front of him and say 'I'm sorry you feel that way, Zelly-kun! You've hurt my feelings!' The Chimera refrained from speaking more, for his thought of Xelloss only made him want to speak curses, which even Jones was too young to hear.

"Hey, there's a tavern, though I hope you won't cause as much trouble in there as you did back in town," Jones said, giving Zelgadis a glare.

"I only do that when people push me too far, and that man did more then that. NO one touches my sword but me," Zelgadis said firmly, one hand resting on the hilt of said sword. Jones muttered something that Zelgadis pretended not to hear and they stepped up to the door of the tavern, pushing it open.

Noise, light, and smoke spilled out into the street as the two walked in. It was obvious that this was where the men spent their time after hours. The street had been silent and empty, but the tavern was packed. The smell of body odor was strong above the scent of tobacco smoke and spilled alcohol. Jones shoved his way through the press, Zelgadis simply glided forward, nothing could knock him off his feet. Those who came into contact with him cast odd looks around, but said nothing, figuring it to have been imagination or tipsiness.

Zelgadis came to the back of the tavern where the shadows hung the heaviest. A group of men who looked normal in every way were playing poker. "Need another?" he asked softly, but his voice cut though the smoke and noise like a sword.

They cast long looks at him before one man with a cigar clenched between his teeth nodded. His hair was greasy and hung around his head in short spikes, parted down the middle. "What's your name stranger?"

It wasn't wise to give your name to men like these, "Stone," he replied without skipping a beat, sweeping up the cards he was dealt, arranging them quickly.

"Really, seemed more like an 'Ice' to me," replied the man softly, "I'm Slit," Zelgadis nodded, in a place like this was where he'd met Zolf and Rodimus, he doubted he'd find such men as they'd been here though. "Anything you're particularly interested in?" he asked, taking a puff on his cigar as he played his turn.

Zelgadis's eyes wandered over the group of five men, spying a woman lounging against the wall behind Slit. The men were dressed in rather regular city clothes, nothing about them suggested of their true profession. "Just information," the Chimera replied calmly.

"It'll cost."

Zelgadis nodded, "As expected, of course, if you run the price too high I'll find out what I want another way," his turn came and he casually set a few coins on the table, adding to the pile in the middle.

Slit's eyes narrowed as he watched Zelgadis's hand. "Fair deal, but it depends on what you want."

"Just a few maps drawn up and some word on the head honcho around here," Zelgadis replied casually. "It'll be worth your time, I assure you."

"Planning a break in?" the woman behind Slit stepped forward slowly, her silver eyes shining in the half-light of the tavern. Her hair was black as coal with a silver lock just over her left eye.

"Perhaps," Zelgadis replied, looking at her.

"You'll need help," she said casually, coming around the table to lean on the back of his chair, peeking at his cards over his shoulder. "I could help you."

"And what are you getting out of it, lady?" Zelgadis asked.

She laughed, "Please, you flatter me, call me Moonlight." She smiled sensually, though he couldn't see it due to his hood.

"What are you getting out of it?" Zelgadis asked again, "And how do you intend to help me?"

"I'll be your protection. I enjoy a little adventure from time to time. I think helping you would be an adventure," Moonlight continued on past his chair, her black gloved hand sliding along the back. He could see that she was wearing a black skirt that had splits on both sides up to her hips where silver clasps were. Her shirt consisted of a piece of cloth wrapped around her torso, clasped on one shoulder with another silver disk. She was rather well endowed and her wide hips swayed as her long well muscled legs moved. Those legs were clad in knee high heeled black leather boots. Her face reminded Zelgadis vaguely of Eris, except it wasn't as wide and her eyes didn't hold a hint of madness. Her black hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, the lock of white above her left brow fell down beside her face, another lock of black on the other side. In between those locks were a pair of silver eyes which sized him up carefully.

Zelgadis sighed inwardly, there wasn't a way he was going to get rid of her so he simply flicked another coin onto the pile and played his turn when it came to him. "If you insist, but if you get killed, it's not my problem, just remember that."

"How long will you be in the city?" Slit asked.

"Until I leave," Zelgadis replied.

Slit thought about that a moment, puffing his cigar. "Alright, twenty gold now for the information, pay the three hundred when I get the maps."

Laying his cards face down, Zelgadis reached into his cape, thinking though the things he'd picked up from the bandit encampment and finally pulled a bag of gold into his lap sifting out a handful of gold and plenty of silvers. He dumped them on the table then put the bag back into his hammerspace where none but himself could reclaim it.

Slit nodded. "The man fancies himself a king, he's about as royal as I am." The other men at the table snickered at the comment as Zelgadis picked up his cards once again. "He married the princess brandishing a phony title, said he came from the area that had been blocked off until recently."

"His name?"

Slit continued after the interruption, "Said his name was Prince Phillionel or something like that. Absolute pretty boy. He's put out a reward for anyone who gets this thing called a Heart Stone in the mountains to the east. Practically every gold digger's been out there trying to find it." Slit shook his head, greasy hair flipping around loosely on his forehead.

"Are there any strange people hanging around this prince?" Zelgadis asked.

"There's the guy's advisor, who's this strange man who's always smiling with his eyes closed-"

"Does he have purple hair?" Zelgadis's gaze sent shivers down Slit's spine, thought the man hid it well.

"Yes-" Slit started to say.

"Damn. Damn that Xelloss," Zelgadis muttered. "What have you noticed about this supposed priest advisor?"

"Well, Prince Phillionel doesn't seem to trust him. Seems more afraid of the guy then anything. That's all I know about him." Zelgadis gave Slit a long look, deciding to leave it at that. "If you tell me some about this guy, I'll let you take some of your money back."

Zelgadis thought a moment, watching the men play their turns, finally laying down his cards, face up, "No. What I know... is a secret." He stood, pushing his chair back and pausing a moment, "I'll meet you here tomorrow." Turning, he moved back into the crowd, tugging his hood lower.

Finding Jones at the bar, he whispered into the man's ear, "If you breath a word about me being here to anyone, not even your wife will live to regret it." The man's eyes widened and he watched as the Chimera moved out of the tavern and back into the rain, the door banging closed behind him. Once again it had started pouring rain.


	7. The Thlot Pickens! ^_^

Thunder rumbled overhead as Zelgadis and Moonlight crouched in the darkness of midnight under the cover of heavy rain. He cursed her softly under his breath, water rushing down his hood and cape.  
  
"There are traps all along the wall inside, bombs that explode when you step on them," Moonlight murmured.  
  
"Well that's reassuring," once again, his sarcasm was about as heavy as the rain, and the rain was coming down by the Olympic sized swimming pool. To say it was anything less would be a major understatement. The castle wall loomed against the midnight black sky, highlighted now and then by lightning strikes that reached the ground some distance off. Zelgadis dived forward through the rain, running at a speed Moonlight could keep up with. Once under the wall he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Getting fresh with me this soon?" she asked coyly and didn't see his glare.  
  
"Levitation," he murmured, lifting them upwards then over the wall and beyond the place just under the wall where the traps supposedly were. Once landed, he let go of Moonlight and hurried onward. Quickly, Zelgadis dashed up to the first guard he saw and cast a sleeping spell as he grabbed the guard, dragging him out of the way.  
  
"Did you kill him?" Moonlight asked, peering at the man.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Zelgadis asked her with a cold glare.  
  
Moonlight pouted, "I'm here to help you, remember?"  
  
"You'd help me a lot more by NOT being here." Zelgadis continued onward, slipping under the overhang of the front door.  
  
"You intend to just walk in through the front door?" she asked incredulously when she joined him. Zelgadis didn't answer her, instead pulled out his maps and shuffled to the one of the second floor, casting a light spell and keeping it close, he looked over once again. Finally, he rolled up the maps again and shoved them into his cape, banishing the light and dashing out into the rain to launch himself up onto the roof of the overhang, leaving Moonlight on the ground. She could do what she wanted for all he cared.  
  
It was almost impossible to see in the pitch black of the storm but the window he ran across the roof of the palace to get to was lit from inside by candles. He peered at the window, finding light curtains were in the way but then saw a woman cross between the light, taking off her garments. A blush touched his cheeks but he pondered a moment, peeking inside again.  
  
The woman came closer to the window and unlatched it, opening one leaf, as if expecting someone at any time. He reached up, climbing inside with a slight smirk, she probably was expecting something completely different then what she'd get.  
  
The woman was a stunning blonde with liquid brown eyes framed by long lashes. Her body was shapely, shadowed through the silk robe she'd donned. She turned around, hearing the window close and smiled, "I knew you'd come," she murmured, "I'm ready for you."  
  
She breezed forward, her robe falling open as she walked. Zelgadis felt his face burning but took her wrists, pulling her toward the bed. He quickly removed her robe, ripping the edge into three long strips. "You want to play dirty tonight, huh?" she moaned, "I love it when you play dirty!" she panted, touching herself in places that were very arousing, but Zelgadis was not about to give in. He tied her hands to the headboard of the bed then her ankles to the foot of the bed. Finally, he took one last strip of cloth and tied it around her mouth.  
  
"As charming as it is, 'darling', I'd certainly get in a lot of trouble if I accepted your offer," he said softly and patted her head, climbing off the bed and going to the door. She suddenly realized he wasn't who she'd thought and blushed deeply wiggling, trying to get herself free.  
  
Closing the door silently behind him, Zelgadis made his way through the woman's dark and silent antechamber and into the hallway after peeking. The candles lighting the halls were spaced apart, making the passage dim. He passed along the hall, headed toward the quarters of the supposed Prince Phillionel. Opening the door carefully, he slipped in making his way to the bedchamber. There was no one in there. With a mental curse, Zelgadis turned around, about to leave the bedroom. A flash of lightening illuminated something on the bed. Slowly, Zelgadis crept forward, casting a light spell to look upon the mutilated corpse tangled in the bed sheets, it looked fresh, very fresh.  
  
It was obviously a servant, for her clothes were tossed upon the floor. There was a thump from the antechamber and Zelgadis banished the light spell, finding somewhere to hide quickly, taking the exit route of the window, leaving it open slightly so he could hear and see.  
  
He saw a servant enter with a lit candle, "Oh dear... another one! Damn, that's the third this month!"  
  
Zelgadis opened the window and was carefully holding the effeminate man's mouth closed, "What do you mean third this month?" the Chimera whispered softly. "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream." He felt the servant's head jerk in ascent and let the man go.  
  
"Didn't you kill her?" asked the servant shakily.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, "I have better things to do then put corpses on display like that. What's been going on around here?"  
  
The man swallowed, shuffling his feet some, he would have fiddled his fingers if he weren't holding the candle. "Well, Prince Phillionel showed up two months ago and asked to marry the princess but then the king said no. A week later he died. Now the prince has promised to get a great power that will show us he's worthy of being king. That was when the priest who claimed to be the prince's advisor showed up. Strange things have been going on here. There's someone in the palace that wants to scare the prince away but can't get to him themselves I think."  
  
Zelgadis nodded, "Have you noticed the prince with a strange rock of any sort?"  
  
The servant nodded, "He's presenting it to the board of advisors for the previous king right now."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
"Are you going to kill the prince?" asked the man, eyes wide. "If so.... stab him a few times for me?" the man leaned forward and whispered. Zelgadis glanced away and sighed.  
  
"Fine, just take me there." The servant nodded and turned, leading the way out of the prince's bedchamber and down several halls.  
  
The man stopped at a door, opening it silently, showing Zelgadis a large white marble room that was lit by many candles. There was a table in the shape of a horseshoe with the seat in the middle empty. Ten old men sat split evenly on either side of the empty chair, facing a slender man dressed in fancy clothes. His hair was blonde and wavy, probably the prince Lina and Sylphiel had been expecting when they met the REAL Prince Phillionel. His forehead was adorned with a circlet of gold, his eyes were dark purple. Off to the side was Xelloss. The servant silently opened the door more and let Zelgadis in.  
  
The prince was standing with his back to the door, completely oblivious of the masked stranger who had just walked in. The elders noticed and never said a word.  
  
"And NOW I unveil the power I have gotten!" he pulled a kerchief off a large egg shaped crystal that glowed with a blue light from the inside. "The Heart Stone!" the prince announced.  
  
"Will be going back to its rightful place before this entire country is flooded," Zelgadis appended, walking up to the prince and swiping the stone from his soft hands that had never done a day's hard work.  
  
"Wh- what?! Guards! Guards!" No one moved.  
  
"We were wondering when the guardians would send someone," said one of the old men with a heart felt sigh.  
  
Zelgadis gave the old men a long look then focused on Xelloss, tucking the Heart Stone into the subspace pocket of his cape. The prince turned and pounded his fists weakly on Zelgadis's shoulders. Annoyed, the Chimera reached out and grabbed the pretty boy's neck, holding him at a distance.  
  
"Let me go! Get your hands off me you peasant!" the prince cried.  
  
Zelgadis's eyes narrowed, "Fight me, Mazoku, drop the act and fight me."  
  
Xelloss smirked from the sidelines. "Perhaps you misunderstand, Zelgadis?"  
  
"Hardly," the Chimera replied, tossing the prince aside. He landed on his rear and lifted a hand to his neck.  
  
"How DARE you call me such a thing!" whined the prince. "I'll get you for that!" He lifted his hand, "Fireball!" The elders got to their feet, filing out of the room. Zelgadis easily dodged, the man seemed to have power that didn't even come close to Lina's let alone a Mazoku. "Xelloss!! You're supposed to be my advisor! Help me!" cried the weakling prince as he ran around the room, easily dogged by Zelgadis. "Why aren't you helping me?!"  
  
Xelloss smirked, "That- is a secret!" the Mazoku replied and disappeared.  
  
"You've got to be an idiot to rely on a Mazoku to gain power. Especially Mazoku named Xelloss. You shouldn't trust a man who replies to every direct question by saying it's a secret," Zelgadis told the prince as he sliced the man's cape into ribbons, finding the chase rather pleasing. Xelloss was probably enjoying the complete fear the man was emitting. Possibly the Mazoku was sitting off somewhere enjoying a cup of tea.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the room screams could be heard, terrified sometimes and tormented the next. Suddenly there was a hard thump against one leaf of the door and the blade of a sword slammed though the wood, the tip dripping blood. The blade was yanked out and there were no more screams, a pool of blood seeped under the door on the marble floor.  
  
One man, who was the prince's head servant turned and headed away from the door silently. 


	8. oh no! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Zelgadis stepped out of the council chamber, stepping in the puddle of blood as he did

Zelgadis stepped out of the council chamber, stepping in the puddle of blood as he did. An elder was there, waiting. "Would you like to spend the night, good sir?"

The Chimera eyed the man and sighed, "Fine," he breezed along behind the wizened old man, arriving at another guest suite. He was let in then left to his own devices after telling the old man he needed nothing.

* * *

Zelgadis was awakened by the sound of the door closing. He slipped out of bed, grabbing up his shirt- or tried to. He suddenly realized that the only clothes he had now were the pants he was wearing. Softly, he muttered under his breath as he headed out after the thief who'd swiped everything from his socks to his cape, even his sword was missing and he certainly wasn't going to put up with THAT.

The hall was quiet but Zelgadis caught a fleeting glimpse of someone passing under one of the lit candles with a bundle of beige. Their cloak was dark black and the hood had fallen back, reviling the thief's identity to Zelgadis.

He dashed down the hall, his demon speed and senses coming to his aid once again. Quickly, he was upon her, his arm wrapping around Moonlight's neck. Metal flashed as she tried desperately to stab him. Her dagger broke on contact.

"What?! But- but- it was enchanted!" she cried, dropping her burden.

"Only a weapon of Light can kill me, and I _know_ there aren't any around anymore," Zelgadis said softly, taking her neck in one hand and turning her to face him. Her eyes widened considerably. She'd never seen his face and now she was getting a full view of his entire torso. She gripped his wrist desperately, trying to pry his hand from her throat. "Enjoy the sight while you can, it'll be your last," he said coldly, his grip tightening on her neck and snapping it.

Moonlight's hands slipped down, falling limp and he cast her body aside. Grabbing up his shirt, he put it on before anyone happened by, fastening his cloak and removing his sword from Moonlight's belt. "No one touches my sword but me," he told her corpse firmly and stalked away.

* * *

It was still raining hard with no obvious end at around noon the next day when Zelgadis finally found Jones and the man who'd driven the cart. He heaved an inward sigh when he found the two quite drunk.

"Your wife isn't going to be happy," Zelgadis pointed out.

Jones peered at Zelgadis, "Hey! The kid's back! You heard the news? Seems the prince was murdered. They found another body in the hallway and assume that the murder tripped and broke their neck while going down some stairs. Kinda dumb, huh?"

Zelgadis eyed Jones then glanced around the tavern, seeing Slit sitting in what was obviously his normal place, glaring at Zelgadis. Slit knew that Moonlight was dead and he wasn't happy. Slowly, the professional got to his feet and stalked through the crowd to accost the Chimera.

"Where's Moonlight?" he asked coldly the moment he was close enough to be heard over the murmur of men at the tavern. Zelgadis smirked under his mask, pondering answering with 'sore wa, himitsu desu', instead, he shrugged. "She's dead isn't she?"

Zelgadis turned his eyes toward Slit, noting that the others were getting up and coming toward him. "Yes," he said coolly, as if not noticing the other men of Slit's group coming to their leader's aid. He didn't bother reaching for his sword hilt, just let his arms hang by his sides loosely.

"You let her get caught..." Slit growled.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let her come with me. She wasn't my responsibility in the first place."

"You let her get caught," Slit fingered his dagger at his belt, stalking toward Zelgadis.

The Chimera smirked, "No," he replied.

Slits eyes widened then narrowed, "YOU killed her!" he concluded. "Bastard!"

"Isn't death one of the risks of the job? You shouldn't have gotten attached to her. Nor should you have let her come with me."

Slit's nostrils flared with every breath, his anger rising, "She was one of my best! WHY did you kill her?"

"I have two rules, the first is, No one touches my sword but me. My second, no one steals from me. She broke both rules, I broke her neck."

"And you'll die for it," Slit roared, pulling his dagger and lunging at the youth who simply watched him in amusement. A snap echoed through the silent room as Slit's blade broke on Zelgadis's chest.

"Well you can try anyway," Zelgadis told the professional then with a quick movement sent the man hurtling across the room to land on someone's table. Zelgadis felt the heady rush of the fear in the room as his Mazoku aspect fed. Slightly frightened by his own actions, Zelgadis turned and stalked out of the tavern, back into the rain. Jones and his companion hurried after the youth.

"What the hell did you do that for!? One of these days, boy, you're gonna get yerself killed!" Jones shouted at him as Zelgadis stalked down the road. "I assume you got what you came for so you'll be wanting to go back?"

Zelgadis turned his head to eye Jones, "How perceptive of you," he said, his sarcasm as heavy as the rain.

* * *

They gathered up the wagon and against Jones's protests of it being too late in the day, they headed out, once again covered by the tarp, of Yui, there was no sign. Zelgadis was in a very foul mood, fingering the hilt of his sword as they huddled under the tarp. Jones was pressed as far into the wagon as he could get, frightened of the brooding youth.

"You keep up like this an you might end up getting that frown stuck," Jones tried to joke and got a glare in return. "Maybe it's already stuck," he muttered.

Zelgadis lifted the end of the tarp to peer out into the heavy rain, seeing a speck in the distance that was another cart on the road. Briefly, he thought nothing of it, but the thought struck him that it was a strange coincidence that two carts would be out on the road in the middle of such terrible weather on the same road which lead to a town that was a day's journey away.

"We have company," Zelgadis commented and felt Jones scoot forward, peering out into the rain.

"I don't see nuthin," Jones stated and retreated.

Zel muttered under his breath, "Of course you don't." Raising his voice, he continued, "It's a carriage, one horse, moving pretty quickly, probably be on us in about ten or fifteen minutes." With that, he rolled out of the cart and pulled his hood up in the same movement, dashing off into the rain, his beige clothes blending with the grey rain easily.

"Queer boy," Jones muttered, "least he's out of MY company."

* * *

Zelgadis was slightly startled to find Yui running beside him within seconds, but he didn't let that show. _You have followers._

"I'm aware of that, Yui," he replied calmly. "I'm just going to welcome them..." Yui folded her ears down and dropped back from the Chimera, fearing what he would do.

The part demon headed back along the road, though far enough away from it not to be seen, meeting the carriage midway to catching up with Jones. He dodged behind the carriage, quickly leaping up and catching hold of the side and pulling the door open. Stepping in, he settled down in the seat facing the bundled figure already in the carriage.

Zelgadis firmly closed the door and crossed his legs, folding his arms on his chest and glaring under his hood, "I'd like to know why you're following me."

The figure was silent a moment then the furs were thrown back to reveal Rei, the traveling minstrel. "Oh it's you! I'm sorry if I scared you, but I really want to talk to you!"

"Oh hell," Zelgadis muttered.


End file.
